


门外的斯托卡

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

0.

“……有意思吗？”

“当然，因为我喜欢你。”

1.

最近，有件事让世勋感到非常苦恼。

家门口经常出现奇怪污渍，大大小小的好几滩。应该不是果汁之类的饮品被弄洒，没有怪味道的，也并不发黏——倒是看上去有点泛灰白色。会是奶制品一类的吗？但这栋楼只一层的阿公订了鲜牛奶，而世勋住在十一层。

一开始，世勋只当是谁粗心、不留神弄出这些污渍，但隔三差五就来一回，还专挑他家门外，这已经不是粗心能够解释的吧？

那就是恶作剧咯。世勋尝试写留言纸条警告恶作剧的家伙别再干蠢事，可那个讨厌的家伙不仅不改——当天又搞出几滩大大小小的污渍——甚至反过来挑衅世勋，在纸条最底写：我知道，我有素质。

妈的，真叫人上火。

世勋气昏了头，直接往墙上狠踹一脚当作出气。动静怪大的，楼道声控灯霎时亮起。紧接是隔壁邻居开门的动静。门打开一条缝，邻居探出半张脸，好奇也慌张地看着世勋。

“抱歉。”他不好意思地笑笑，“请问，您在家有没有听到什么奇怪动静？比如说摔东西或者洒水一类的声音。”

邻居想了一阵，摇头告诉世勋并未听见，而后细声细气问怎么了、是不是出什么事。

这时，世勋才注意到邻居好面生。询问之下得知对方刚搬来不久。因为自己最近很忙、经常加班，便迟迟未能与新邻居碰面。

世勋大方地做自我介绍，还告诉这位新邻居，如果有需要他帮忙的地方尽管开口。白羊男嘛，即便长了一张清冷淡漠的脸，即便对方只是邻居而已，但内里热情派的性格令世勋没想着要保持距离，甚至提出交换联系方式，好方便以后联络。

相比之下，新邻居有明显的紧张无措，面对世勋的主动和热情不知该如何是好。

“我没有别的意思，你别误会。”世勋解释道，“或者你有事给我写留言——”

“你等等。”新邻居仍用细声细气的语调打断世勋的话，随后回房间取来手机，交换了微信。

这短短十几秒的过程中，新邻居始终垂着眼睛极少与世勋对视，似乎天性害羞，似乎好怕生。

新邻居的微信头像是一朵小花，粉白色，不知是樱花还是桃花。世勋不太懂这些，便问那是什么品种，对方轻声答他那是桃花。

印象中也就父辈年龄段的人会用这类图片做头像，然而眼前站着的新邻居打破了世勋的固有印象，令他认真起来，把人从头大脚认认真真打量一遍。

比自己矮了小半头，瘦瘦的，oversize的衣服看起来更加晃晃荡荡，袖子长到几乎遮住整个手掌，只有细白圆润的指尖露在外面。而那张巴掌大小的脸蛋白得有些过分了。至于五官嘛……低着头，谁能看清楚。倒是一头卷发乱蓬蓬翘着，显得人好像刚睡醒。

世勋问：“艺兴是你本名吗？”

新邻居轻轻点了下头。

真是有意思，用花朵做头像，用本名做昵称，还这么害羞腼腆。明明看起来和自己年龄差不多，怎么性格取向什么的完全南辕北辙。

“那个……没事我就回去了。”艺兴飞快扫一眼世勋便重又低下头。

虽然快得连三秒钟都不到，但世勋还是看清楚那双眼睛是何模样——外眼角略微下垂，眼底水水，眼珠黑白分明。衬得这个人无辜且软糯。

再看看自己，下三白眼睛，尖瘦下巴，眼窝深，鼻梁高，帅是很帅，就是怎么看怎么觉得难亲近。“表里不一”的家伙——同事如是说。

因此，世勋起了招猫逗狗的坏心思，他问艺兴，你觉得我是个什么样的人。艺兴呆呆眨巴两下眼睛，发出一个短音节：啊？

“我随便问问，”世勋笑了笑，“再见。”

“哦……”

门关上，停了一会儿，隔壁的门也关上了。世勋一边换鞋一边打开艺兴的微信个人简介，盯着头像框里的粉白桃花，觉得单从初印象来看新邻居确实和这种植物有几分相像，都是柔嫩的，都讨人起了小心呵护的心思，也同时想摘下来重重揉搓花瓣，想惹哭，想惹生气。

世勋为自己突如其来的怪念头惊讶几秒，但很快就“放任自流”了——都说了是白羊男嘛，直白，大胆，热情，想要便会立刻付诸行动。

临睡前，他发条消息过去：我觉得艺兴像小动物，还没说几句就害羞了，怕什么，我又不吃了你。好半天才有回信过来，一个字：哦。

像一拳打在棉花上，搞得人怪憋闷的。世勋撇撇嘴，收起手机蒙头大睡。

2.

转天，和同事说起家里的新邻居，同事哼笑两声，揶揄世勋快收起他的狼尾巴，别见着个人就嘴馋、就把对方当小兔子想吃掉。

“爬开，我是看他刚搬来，好心和他打招呼。”世勋白了一眼，“不过也确实长得好看，白白软软，真的像小兔子。”

同事一脸我就知道你个色批，赶在订书机砸过来之前转移话题，问世勋找没找到恶作剧的家伙。

“没有——”他拉长话尾音，靠着椅背闷闷不乐说：“别提了，今天早上又看见好几滩。”

“又？”

“嗯。”

早上出门，门口地面明晃晃几滩污渍，还没干，一看就知道是刚弄的。世勋气到要发疯。以前基本是晚上下班那阵子，如今连早上都有，摆明是让他一整天心情都不爽。变本加厉！上门挑衅！

同事建议世勋按监控，到时候抓个正着，然后暴揍一顿。

打架不文明，不过骂一顿解气可以有。

于是在购物网站买来一套监控设备，360度无死角高清晰拍摄，还有红外夜视，还带录音的那种。

等快递的这几天里，污渍照常在晚上出现，世勋一改往日暴躁，呵呵冷笑，心说你个狗东西没他妈几天活头了。

而在这期间，新邻居艺兴似乎变得大方了一些，听见世勋回家会主动出来打招呼，偶尔在电梯里碰见也会主动交谈。虽然还是细声细气，还是说不到几句就红了脸，但反而招惹世勋愈加喜欢和他说话，愈发的想拉近距离。

艺兴好像月亮。晚上，世勋躺在被窝里想。今天下班在电梯外碰见艺兴，便多聊了一会儿，没聊什么有营养的话题，东拉西扯，吃喝拉撒的日常罢了——让人意犹未尽的是艺兴发音的方式。应该是南方人，发音nl不分，还有点鼻音，黏糊糊，软糯糯，和长相一样；偶尔发出的笑声是那种婴儿笑，总搞得人霎时心慌意乱，也萌得肝儿直颤。

然而艺兴还是无法妥善应对世勋的热情，就是给了就接受不给也无所谓的态度。若即若离，似有还无。

真的，世勋想，艺兴真的好像月亮。月球虽能反射日光，可无论是色调还是温度都与太阳大相径庭。想想看，在漆黑夜空上悬挂着的月亮，黑色与冷白，怎么想都是一幅静谧过头、甚至还有点儿压抑的画面。

即便如此，白羊男的热情也并未被打败，并且对这位新邻居越来越好奇。

就拿昨天来说吧。昨天收到妈妈寄来的家乡特产，太多了，世勋给艺兴分了些送过去。按好几次门铃才等来门开，却不邀请世勋进家里，把他堵在外面和他说话。

这倒也没什么，他并非拘泥于小节的性子，就是……就是艺兴的脸色和穿着实在奇怪。白嫩脸颊染上一层潮红，眼眶也比平时湿润不少，微微喘着，似乎刚结束一场剧烈运动。而T恤衫下摆皱巴巴的，短裤穿反了，像情急之下匆忙套上。

世勋不是傻子，首先想到那方面，但玄关只见艺兴自己的鞋子，仔细听也听不到第三个人的动静。那就是误会了。他顿时不好意思，把吃的塞进艺兴怀里，用客套话给自己转移尴尬。

第二天上班碰见艺兴，世勋拿健身房办卡打折做借口，问人要不要和他一起办卡，两个人折扣力度更大。艺兴愣了愣，随即摇头拒绝，说是家里有健身器材——

“我……我不喜欢人多的地方。”艺兴嗫嚅道。

“看得出来，连跟我这个邻居说话都害羞，一开始都以为你讨厌我。”

本是无心之言，随便说说的玩笑话而已，未曾想，艺兴竟一脸受伤模样。世勋慌了，连声解释自己并非指责，又改口说害羞也不是坏事、性格罢了。可说得嘴皮子都干了也没用，反而还换来艺兴的怨怼目光，连再见都不说就低着头快步走了。

至于反应这么大吗？世勋不解，同时也感到烦躁，觉得新邻居内向到都有些古怪。

3.

你是不是喜欢他？同事轻飘飘发问。

世勋不否认，但艺兴那种性子，追求什么的不就是知难还要上。

人生已经如此艰辛，何必自己为难自己。世勋摇头晃脑，顺便看了眼快递进度，显示派送中。他挑挑眉，心思全放在怎么教训恶作剧的家伙上面。

到了家连衣服都顾不上换就对着说明书安装监控，左右捣鼓一阵总算装好，世勋看着手机里的监控画面，再看看门框上方的探头，自言自语道，交给你了。

电梯到达声在身后响起，艺兴也回家了。世勋照常和内向的新邻居打招呼，还主动说起监控的事情。可是并未如往常那样换来回应——艺兴脸色阴沉，眉头紧蹙，打量敌人一般瞪着监控探头。

“拍不到你家，我试了，真的，真拍不到。”世勋连声解释。

艺兴乜他一眼，一句话没说，开门，进屋，摔门。

这种态度着实让世勋气到暴躁，甚至不想再顾邻里邻居的关系，以及自己那点儿小心思，直接和艺兴闹掰算了。

不过嘛，白羊男向来不生隔夜气。转天出门前，世勋想着说两句好话再道个歉哄哄艺兴，那家伙就是那个性子，自己生气真的没必要。

可是一连三天都没能和艺兴好好说一句话——发过去的微信得不到回应，就连两人早晚打照面的时间也好像被艺兴故意错开，世勋出门后他才出门，世勋回家都好一会儿了，隔壁才响起开锁声，也不知道是回了家还是又要出门。

挺让人心烦的，纵使热情如白羊男也架不住这般冷脸相对。世勋有些心灰意冷，觉得自己和艺兴可能真的不合适。

但还是有其他好消息。或许监控探头起了威慑作用，自家门外再无奇怪污渍。世勋放松警惕，渐渐不再苦大仇深地看着手机里的监控画面。

4.

这天，部门老大邀请整个部门吃饭唱K，为了庆祝项目顺利完结。世勋喝得有点多，晕晕乎乎坐在包间角落等酒劲下去。

已经很晚了，再加上喝多酒，他昏昏欲睡，连着打了好几个呵欠。手指尖无意点开微信的朋友圈，第一条就是艺兴的动态。几张桃花照片，刚更新。

想想这几天两人互动全无，就算碰上也是碰一鼻子灰，再想想安装监控那天艺兴的无端发脾气，再加上酒精作用，世勋脑子都没过就发了条评论。

【干什么去了？人间蒸发啊你！】

也不指望艺兴能立刻回复，便关了微信打开监控的app。监控画面跳出来那一刻，世勋霎时酒醒，见鬼一般盯着画面中人的一举一动。他脑袋里有短暂的空白，诸多情绪轮番上演，又是恼火又是不敢置信。等不及画面里的一切结束便飞奔出KTV打车回家。

5.

对面大楼同一层的公司有个帅哥，性格未知，但长相确实对胃口，怎么办？怎么才能认识帅哥并且让帅哥死心塌地喜欢自己然后开始交往？

像这种情况，一般正常人肯定是找机会要个联系方式，接着有事没事就撩骚，就约着吃饭看电影好拉近距离，期间展现自己最优秀的一面。

但斯托卡不一样。斯托卡的逻辑完全可以用鬼扯形容，所以别指望他们会用正常方式接近目标。

首先，斯托卡会打听清楚目标的住址，和对方成为同一栋楼甚至同一层的邻居。

其次，搞些神秘兮兮的小动作好勾起目标的好奇心，进而欲擒故纵，让目标好奇到恨不能直接上门问清楚。

最后，也是最重要的——把目标当成性幻想对象，把粗大的假阳具当成对方的鸡巴，每天晚上想着对方的脸蛋用假阳具把自己操到潮吹射精。

至于自慰地点……也不一定非要选择家里，反正是斯托卡，那就不必躲躲藏藏的，大方点，直接对着目标家的大门自慰，让精液和淫水弄湿地面，弄得脏兮兮，弄出好几滩大大小小的污渍。

艺兴就是这样的斯托卡。世勋就是他的目标。

6.

计划非常顺利。一点儿小恩惠就撬开了公司前台的嘴巴，打听到住址。接着顺利搬到隔壁住下，顺利和目标成为邻居，并且顺利引起目标的好奇心和注意力。连欲擒故纵这种小伎俩都顺利完成——目标很吃柔弱小白花这套，见面当天就交换了微信，还得到一番很是主动的亲近搭话。

对了，就那天晚上，艺兴翻遍世勋的朋友圈，最后对着帅气的他拍侧影自慰到潮吹射精。

而每到世勋下班回家的时间点，艺兴会带着一把椅子和粗大的假阳具出门，坐在隔壁门外，用假阳具抽插下面的两个穴，插得淫水四溅，痉挛着射出精液才肯罢休。

他好会掌控时间，既能赶在世勋回来前完成自慰、不被抓住，又能让留下的好几滩污渍不是太快就干透。要干不干的，足以令对方清楚察觉。

7.

生气？生气就对了啊。想想那张帅脸染上暴怒神色，想想那个人发现自己的行为从而气得暴跳如雷，甚至……甚至气到想好好教训自己一顿，用粗长硬热的鸡巴教训。一想到这些，艺兴就兴奋得翘起小鸡巴，腿心两个穴直流骚水。

是，就是变态，变态斯托卡，变态的双性婊子。

可那又如何？自己只对世勋变态而已嘛，何况也没有像暴露狂那样直接上门骚扰，就是对着一扇大门自慰，又不犯法。

艺兴在心里辩解，第二天继续。

一段时间下来，还是有点腻了。艺兴厌倦继续装小百花，开始发愁怎样才能和世勋在床上“交流”。以他的观察，目标虽然热情直白，但不见得就是来者不拒。一想到恐怕要从拉小手亲小嘴这种老掉牙的套路开始，艺兴的白眼都要翻到天上去。

然而不等他想出好法子，目标就给家门口装了监控，说什么要抓是谁成日在家门外恶作剧。

艺兴差点控制不住自己被骄纵惯的坏脾气——还是没能控制住，当场就给世勋甩脸子，甚至接下来的几天对示好视而不见。

但是也给了他时间想出应对办法。很简单，直接撕去伪装，直接对着监控自慰。不是不担心可能会招惹来警察。赌一把吧，拿目标天生的善良做赌注，赌自己安然无事，然后顺利去床上解决。

真是个胆大的坏家伙。

艺兴抿着嘴笑得好高兴。

8.

像之前每一次做得那样，艺兴带着椅子和假阳具出门。他只穿一件衬衫，下体光裸，双脚也光裸。衬衫是oversize型号，再解开三颗扣子，动作间，衣领会滑下来，笔直漂亮的锁骨露出，以及白得发光的皮肉。要是动作再大一点，连胸前乳尖都会暴露。出门前还洗了澡，头发稍微吹干就行，让发梢保持湿漉漉的状态，如此一来，水珠便可以顺着发梢跌落弄湿衣服，这样会让自己看上去慵懒且性感。

还有什么呢？对了，要抹唇膏，用甜甜的樱桃味唇膏，颜色是很浅很浅的红色，好显得本就丰盈的嘴唇更加水润饱满。单是看都有想亲吻、想狠狠咬一口的冲动。

这个坏家伙未免太了解自身优势，深知这种打扮最容易让人上钩。

9.

一切准备就绪，可以开始了。

10.

艺兴坐在椅子上，两腿张开，两只脚踩着椅子，逐渐湿润的下体正对世勋家大门。他先把假阳具放进嘴里舔了一会儿，用口交的方式，肉色的仿真粗长物体被舔得湿答答，再伸出一点舌尖仔细描绘假阳具的形状，从下到上，打着圈舔过去。末了，嘟起嘴亲一口龟头部位。

而在这期间，艺兴一边做一边盯着门框上方的摄像头，没有一丝惧怕，反而兴奋得要命。

假阳具足够湿了，可以插进雌穴自慰。

艺兴握着根部，放松身体的同时慢慢把那东西往穴眼儿里插。

唔……好大……

虽然这根假阳具玩过很多回，但想到世勋可能通过监控正看着自己的一举一动，将将被发现的刺激感令身体紧绷。艺兴娴熟地揉搓起小鸡巴，他那根东西翘得好高，因为被摸得很舒服，铃口逐渐张开，流出来的腺液随着抚慰动作濡湿表皮，连手指尖都是湿漉漉，手指分开还能看见几丝透亮的液体。

艺兴看着摄像头，张开嘴含吮手指，拿口交动作，整根手指都含进嘴里，指尖碰到喉咙软肉引起胃里干呕。他拧着眉压下那些生理性反应，却故意让难耐呻吟从唇边溢出。

“嗯……呜……”

他像幼猫一样发声，生理性泪水溢满眼眶，一双下垂眼看起来更加无辜水润。

真是好奇怪的长相，明明在做下流动作，神态却看不出一丁点的猥琐。仿佛是初尝人间快乐的小仙子，带着一身纯洁无瑕的仙气儿体味快乐。

雌穴逐渐湿软，假阳具被全部吃进去，穴口一缩一缩的，紧紧夹着根部。艺兴喘了喘，将注意力集中到下体，微微合上眼感受那根东西如何贯穿自己。

那东西会动的，转着圈动，搅得穴肉阵阵紧缩痉挛，再往里一些便碰到深处的小嘴。双性人最隐秘部位，子宫入口。

“世勋……啊……进来了……干我……”

艺兴仰起头，握着假阳具尾部飞快抽插雌穴，空余的另一只手揉揉小鸡巴再捏捏奶尖，他好敏感，也好熟练，三两下就捏得奶尖硬硬的立起来，顶着衬衫，看上去淫乱下流。

没多久，这个双性婊子就把自己插出水，淫水顺着会阴流下去，被正在收缩的后穴吃进一点，他用这点淫水给后穴扩张，抠挖穴里淫肉，不多时便让后穴也变得松软，变得能吃下三根手指。

“呜……屁股穴也要……世勋……快进来……”

他完全不顾过于淫乱的动静会惹来其他人注意，他满心巴望他的目标能看见，清清楚楚看见。

世勋会很生气吗？艺兴看着摄像头，想，会不会生气到现在就把自己拖进屋狠狠操一顿。最好是，不然一番心思要白浪费了。

这样想着，手上用力把假鸡巴插进去，龟头顶开子宫入口，一进一出地肏干。

“啊啊——要去了……好舒服……世勋好棒……要操坏我了……”艺兴对着摄像头淫乱呻吟，“世勋射进来……想给世勋怀宝宝……”

身体因为性幻想越发的敏感，雌穴紧紧夹着假鸡巴，里面水多的像藏着关不住的水龙头，滴滴答答不停地往外流，顺着腿根顺着屁股流到地上，和之前每一次一样，搞得目标家门外脏兮兮，大大小小好几滩污渍。

艺兴松了手，专注揉捏一对奶尖，任由假鸡巴把雌穴肏到潮吹。他像被肏那样前后晃动腰部，假鸡巴就在穴眼儿里嗡嗡转动着。身前的小鸡巴硬胀发红，铃口溢出越来越多带着腥味带着白色的液体。他尖叫一声，下体一耸一耸地射出精液。黏稠白汁跟流水似的掉在地上，最后几滴要掉不掉，挂在龟头上拉出白色细丝。

艺兴急促喘息着，等了一会儿才用手指抹干净精液，顺便含进嘴里舔掉。他一边舔，一边回头看向身后早已呆傻的目标。丰盈红润的嘴唇勾起，湿漉漉的下垂眼眨了眨，露出无辜小可怜般的神色。

11.

“看够了吗？”

“……”

“我就那么好看吗？看这么久。”

“……妈的。”

12.

世勋气到原地打转，几次要骂艺兴是变态，几次又因为那张漂亮的绯红脸蛋而哑然。他怎么都想不通恶作剧的家伙竟然是隔壁邻居，竟然、竟然是那种恶作剧！

——所以，之前看到的奇怪脸色是因为躲在家里做那种事吗？

世勋后知后觉，生生气笑了。

可这个坏家伙好像一点儿不觉得自己做错，还反过来问，你去哪里了啊？和谁喝酒了？好难闻。一脸无辜模样。

……服了，真他妈服了。

“有意思？嗯？”世勋沉着脸质问，“这样做很有意思？！”

艺兴耸耸肩膀，再舔舔手指，“还行吧，这种假玩意儿——”他看了看手里的假阳具，“玩多了也就腻了。”

世勋实在想把这家伙团吧团吧扔出去，但一看见地上那些污渍、一想起污渍是怎么来的，他就心慌意乱，手都不知道往哪儿放。

反倒是艺兴一扫平日小白花模样，上前几步，近近贴着世勋，趁人愣神的档口抱住他肖想已久的身体，脑袋也枕着肩膀，对着耳朵用气音说话：“我喜欢你好久了，可我实在不知道该怎么跟你表白……”

……所以就用这种、这种下三滥的变态办法？！

“对不起嘛。”

水汪汪的下垂眼眨巴着，生生赶跑了世勋的恼火。艺兴撒着娇说：“不要生气好不好？我改，你不生气了。”

真的杀伤力太大，无论是软绵绵的音调还是那副可怜巴巴的神态，对着这些，生气之类的行为好像反倒能把这个人惹哭。

世勋推开艺兴，让人先回家，说自己要好好想想——

“还想什么！”艺兴揪着世勋的衣服不肯松手，“那么多人喜欢我我都不要！我就要你！”他骄纵惯的坏脾气冒出来，“我都这样做了你还要想什么？”说着，重又露出委屈，吸了吸鼻子，开口带着软趴趴的鼻音，“也不是非让你喜欢我不可，先试试看嘛，就一点点好不好？先试试看，不行……不行再说。”

这实在冲击世勋的三观，拿喜欢为变态行为做开脱借口，甚至要求他先试着交往，怎么想怎么不符合通常逻辑。

仿佛看穿他所想，艺兴嫌弃地撇了撇嘴，小声嘟哝逻辑又不能当饭吃，还说什么存在即合理，什么要有包容心。好不义正言辞。

世勋哭笑不得，举起手制止艺兴的狡辩，“你回家，我也回家，明天再说。”

“不要！”

“不行。”

“不要！”

“……再说一句不要我现在就报警。”

“你敢！”

“你看我敢不敢。”

“你——”

叮，电梯到达声打断艺兴的话。两人同时看向电梯间，外卖小哥拎着一大兜夜宵满面笑容走过来。

“您好，您的外卖……到、到了。”

……真几把尴尬。

这边艺兴大方伸手去接外卖，那边世勋慌到冷汗直流，外卖也不要了，打开自家门，抓着艺兴跟抓小鸡仔似的把人丢进去。

砰一声，门被摔上，隔了一会儿，外卖小哥在外面结结巴巴提醒，外卖放到门口二位记得拿，然后逃也似的跑走。

门里，世勋和艺兴沉默对峙。世勋黑着脸问，高兴了？满意了？艺兴嘿然一乐，皱皱鼻子表示一般。

世勋打开门，冷着脸冲外面扬了扬下巴，“回家。”

“不。”

“……还想留我这儿过夜啊你！”

“嗯。”

……淦。

12.

真的就留下来过夜了。

艺兴也没用什么撒泼打滚的耍赖方式，就只是没骨头一般挂在世勋身上，黏糊糊软趴趴，顺便可怜兮兮跟人撒娇。

勋勋，我真的好喜欢你。

……

试试看嘛，就一晚上，你要是不喜欢我——他抬起眼，拿水汪汪的上目线望着，你要是不喜欢，他委屈地说道，我保证，以后再不来找你，立刻搬走。

倒也谈不上不喜欢。就是……就是这种变态斯托卡行为实在冲击三观。

世勋迟疑了，半天做不下决定。他忘了面前站得并非是小白花，或者说他已经被对方装出来的小白花模样迷惑，无法看清这模样底下藏着实打实的白切黑，黑莲花。这朵黑莲花趁他愣神的空档抱住他，用郑重其事的口吻说：“世勋，我喜欢你，和我做吧。”一边说，一边解开皮带爱抚尚未苏醒的器官。

不等性器官苏醒，记忆先醒过来，满脑子都是监控里看到的一幕幕，听到的一声声淫词浪语。地上的几滩污渍明显告诉世勋进入这具身体会有何种滋味——爽到头皮发麻，射精后甚至能觉得灵魂都要出窍。

到底是正常男人，有欲望，架不住直白露骨的爱抚，才三两下而已，世勋就被艺兴摸得勃起了。后者跪在地板上，对着那根东西露出痴迷姿态。嫣红舌尖伸出，轻俏地舔了口马眼。

“喂……”

艺兴没理会世勋的抗拒，张开嘴将鸡巴吃进去，又放松下颌骨好一整根都吃掉。丰盈嘴唇碰到鼠蹊部位的耻毛，异样触感令世勋打了个哆嗦，理智要消失了。

艺兴感觉到嘴里的东西越来越大，他知道，他的目标从这一刻开始再不会拒绝他，内心兴奋至极，惹得下面两个穴再次潮湿发痒。他轻飘飘看了世勋一眼，看对方因他而呼吸急促，面颊泛起潮红，他闭上眼，卖力做着深喉。

……妈的，怎么这么舒服，怎么这么会吸。

变态，世勋在心里骂，骂艺兴是变态，变态斯托卡。可身体很老实，鸡巴被艺兴舔得又湿又硬，连囊袋也被这个小变态含进嘴里吃糖一般吸吮，直想进去腿间的销魂窟好好释放一回。而细白指尖抚摸着他的大腿根，引起阵阵战栗，水润饱满的嘴唇亲吻龟头，然后含住，然后重重吸一口。魂儿都要被吸出来。

“勋勋……”艺兴吐出嘴里的东西，改跪姿为蹲姿，腿张得好开，衬衫下巴被叼在嘴里，彻底暴露腿心处两个湿软骚穴。他含糊不清说：“只是给勋勋做这种事就湿了，勋勋要对我负责啊……”

别他妈——操……

世勋看傻了，从监控里看艺兴的身体和现在用肉眼看完全是两种感觉，前一种不怎么真实，后一种……后一种直逼得人要喷鼻血。

“好看吗？”

艺兴用手指尖拨开花唇，湿湿红红的穴眼儿正一缩一缩的，好像急着挨操。手指碾磨过肥厚花唇，再夹住揉捻，接着摸到穴口，拉扯开，拉成有小拇指粗细的一个肉洞。

双性小变态当着他的面自慰给他看。

“以后别看监控了，”小变态舔了口鸡巴，“勋勋想看什么姿势，只要不是太难，我都可以做到。”

世勋咽了咽嗓子，迟疑半晌，问道：“你……也给别人看过吗？这么、这么不知廉耻地给别人看。”

“如果我说有——”

“立刻把你扔出去。”

艺兴笑倒在地，眼见世勋要发作才勉强忍住笑意，站起来，抱着人响亮地亲了一下。“我是勋勋的小变态，当然只给勋勋看咯。”

……服了。

13.

虽然和前任做过，但现在面对的是一个双性小变态，世勋有些不知所措，衣服也脱了，人也躺床上了，连套子都戴好了，却迟迟不进行下一步。

艺兴等得不耐烦，抬脚踩住鸡巴，“发什么愣啊！”

“……松开。”

“不要。”又是那副骄纵惯的态度，可也只是嘴硬，踩着鸡巴的动作转而变成轻柔按摩。五个圆润漂亮的脚趾尖娴熟地给鸡巴足交，趾缝都染上黏答答的腺液。

世勋想问艺兴这么熟练是不是因为和很多男人上过床，然而不等他开口，艺兴就推倒他跨坐在身上，摘了套子，要直接肉贴肉被进入。

“等等——”世勋慌忙阻止。

“我没病！”

“……我不是那个意思。”

“那就别废话了。”

艺兴说着，一只手分开两片花唇，另一只手扶着鸡巴慢慢坐下去。清晰感觉到穴里的紧致和湿软程度，并且好烫，并且没怎么动就被淋了好多淫水。世勋爽得要骂脏话。再无迟疑，按倒艺兴大开大合抽插着，用鸡巴教训这个双性小变态，教训吸着他的层层叠叠的淫肉。

幻想和实战的区别不要太明显，艺兴被世勋恨不能干死他的表情吓着了，呜呜咽咽求人慢一点，别弄坏他。自然是得不到回应的，甚至换来狠狠咬在肩上的一口，好疼啊，咬出血了吧。他侧头瞟了一眼——还真的咬出血。

“你是狗吗……”

“闭嘴，变态。”

啪一声脆响，世勋重重往穴眼儿里顶弄，连着十几下都是如此，艺兴让他干得直哭，两只手也抵在小腹上，要把他推开，要让他先停一停。

“啊……勋勋……别、别这么快……不行了……呜……”

讨饶令世勋心烦，这个双性小变态，刚才还不知廉耻地勾引他，现在又哭哭啼啼求他慢点。开什么玩笑，什么都让你说了算吗？他提起那一双柔荑按在床头上，维持跪姿往前近几步，直逼得艺兴不得不身体对折，高高抬起屁股挨鸡巴肏。

激烈动作生生肏松紧致穴眼儿，一股接一股的热烫淫水浇在龟头上，酥麻感跳进脑子，世勋红了眼，换了个角度，沉腰往更深处顶。一边顶，一边粗喘着问，小变态是不是有子宫？嗯？射进去会怀孕吗？

艺兴无瑕答他——被肏得只会呻吟浪叫，双腿挂在腰侧，用单薄瘦弱的身体承受粗暴操干。

“说话！”

“啊啊——我、我不知道……勋勋……呜……真的要坏了……”

小变态哭得好可怜，眼角红红，鼻头红红，全身也泛起了潮红。世勋却没有丝毫同情心，反倒凌虐欲暴涨，满心都是怎么驯服这个双性小变态的念头。他按住艺兴小腹，隔着一层皮肉能感觉到龟头的形状，那东西正在子宫口抽插，很快就会顶进去。

“好痛啊……勋勋……”

“痛？痛还会夹这么紧吗？痛还会吸着我不肯松嘴吗？”世勋哼笑道，“你看，你最喜欢的鸡巴都进去了，进到你的小子宫里面，肏软肏烂，然后射进去，给我做精壶。”

“不要……啊……不要做精壶……”

“勾引我的时候也没见你想着不要，口是心非。”

被戳穿了，艺兴委屈地吸鼻子，嗫嚅还不是因为喜欢你，可哪里知道你这么疯。

“你不知道的多了。”

一句话惹来艺兴睁圆眼打量，那双漂亮的下垂眼仿佛在说，原来不止我是变态啊。世勋被看得羞恼，把艺兴翻过去，捞起屁股后入雌穴。他疯了似的往穴眼儿里打桩，白浆被捣出来，黏答答挂在穴口，连自己鼠蹊都被染上一些。而饱受粗暴蹂躏的雌穴早已变得又湿又红，好像一朵花盛开，流着口水吃鸡巴的淫花。

双性小变态的身体生得好漂亮，后背白皙光滑，遍布汗水，仔细闻还能闻到甜甜的奶油味。世勋舔了舔唇，弯腰趴在艺兴身上舔吻一对蝴蝶骨。

“小变态……”他低语道，嘴唇蹭了蹭耳垂，那地方很是敏感，不过碰了一下就惹得身下人不住哆嗦，雌穴也夹紧鸡巴主动吸吮。

双性小变态回头幽幽看他，看着他因自己而意乱情迷，嘴角勾起，轻飘飘发笑：“勋勋喜欢的，对吧？你看，我都被你干射了……”小变态用手指捻了捻铃口，刚射的精液还散着腥味，灯光下泛起淫乱光泽，小变态嘬了口指尖，又拿去给世勋吃，也不说话，就用软趴趴的神情望着。

世勋被勾引，握住那只手含住指尖吸舔，一边吸，一边拿阴沉眼神回望。艺兴受不了这种刺激，雌穴里一阵阵喷着淫水，他困难地直起腰靠在世勋胸口，小动物似的蹭了蹭，转身换成面对面的姿势，“勋勋还想看什么？潮吹好不好？”

“你可以？”

“不可以的话，你家门口那些污渍哪里来的？”

提起这茬就生气，世勋吻住艺兴，拒绝再听。怀里双性小变态让他吻得快喘不上气，哼哼唧唧要他先松开一会儿，他不理，变本加厉抢走对方呼吸，甚至又快又狠地肏干雌穴。

湿软淫肉直教人发疯，鸡巴泡在热烫淫水里更是快缴械投降。世勋掐着艺兴的窄胯连番顶弄好一阵子，龟头就在子宫口肆意抽插着，那么狠，那个可怜脆弱的部位要被撑裂了吧。可怀里的双性小变态已经爽到流口水，语无伦次说喜欢勋勋，说想给勋勋生宝宝。

好，满足你。

他放松鼠蹊，咬着小变态的肩膀开始射精。黏稠热烫的精液有力地打在子宫内壁上，一股一股的，很快就填满那地方。艺兴听着吹来耳边的闷哼声，下体一阵痉挛，淫水止不住喷出。

小变态潮吹时的叫声软绵绵，还掺了点哭腔，世勋被刺激到，汗毛都竖起来。他按到艺兴，继续在痉挛的雌穴里抽插。对方似乎察觉出他接下来要做什么，被吓得睁圆眼，连连摇头，连声求他别那么做。

“我偏要。”

“不、不行的……”

世勋俯身舔了口艺兴的脸蛋，哑着嗓子说：“有来有往，是给小变态潮吹的回礼。”话音尚未落地，尿液就从马眼射出来。艺兴来不及逃跑就被尿了一肚子。小腹微微隆起，倒真像怀孕。

事后，理智回来，世勋抱着艺兴哄了半天都哄不好。小变态哭喊着再不要理他，他哼笑两声，搬出监控录像威胁，告诉小变态敢吃完就跑那他就让所有人看到录像。

“你敢！”

“你看我敢不敢。”

艺兴气红了脸，抬脚要给世勋来一下，可还没踹到就被握住脚腕，被翻过去跪趴。

“屁股穴还没用吧，”世勋沾了些混着淫水的精液抚摸后穴入口，“小变态不乖，我就直接进去，肏得你肛裂。”

“……你混蛋！”

半勃起的鸡巴敲了敲屁股，小变态老实了——那么粗一根，刚尝过呢，要是真的不扩张就进去，会疼死的。

“听话吗？”世勋忍着笑问。

艺兴把脸埋进枕头，好一会儿，哼哼唧唧说：“我听话。”

“乖。”

看吧，到底谁才是变态。

14.

对面大楼同一层公司的帅哥恋爱了，对象是个粘人精，天天和帅哥吃午饭，下班也和帅哥一起回家。人人都纳闷这小粘人精到底从哪里冒出来的，到底用了什么办法勾得帅哥死心塌地。疑惑的同时也纷纷哀嚎，直说被小粘人精抢了先，说就不是小粘人精，是小妖精，会妖术的那种。可他们哪里知道小妖精其实是小变态，一言不合就要跟帅哥床上“斗殴”的小变态。

艺兴躲在公司洗手间听着外面议论，抿紧嘴笑得好不得意，他听就听吧，还录下来发给家里邻居。邻居听完，只回一段短视频过来。

“……变态！！！”

邻居比他还会掐点，他刚骂出声就飚电话，就说一句：昨晚你自慰给我看还敞着穴求我操就不是变态了吗？

艺兴不高兴地鼓着嘴巴，不等想出反驳言辞，邻居又问：晚上回家吃什么？

吃什么？当然要吃黏糊糊的、白色的，好像牛奶那种东西。

“还说自己不是变态。”邻居顿了顿，压低声音问：“在哪儿？”

“在公司啊。”

“喝下午茶吗？”

“在哪里？停车场？”

邻居无语得要死，可耐不住昨晚的记忆捣乱，反驳到了嘴边变成一个很轻的语气词，意味应下。

艺兴收起手机，步伐轻快去赴邻居的约。

15.

小变态并不知道邻居比他还会使欲擒故纵，或者说，早已青出于蓝胜于蓝——那通电话就是在停车场的某辆车里拨出，就等他上钩。

所以说，谁才是变态啊。


	2. 番外 关于“抓奸”这件事

0.

最近，又有一件事情让世勋感到非常苦恼——

交往中的恋人好像只喜欢我的脸，我该怎么办？在线等，挺急的。

1.

虽然两个人已经正式交往，但并未搬到一起居住，还和以前一样住在彼此的隔壁。

世勋有点儿不明白，也有点儿心急，几次向艺兴提出同居的要求，可通通被打回来。

我觉得现在这样就很好啊。这是艺兴的解释。见男朋友并不怎么信服，他有板有眼地解释：距离保持美，帅哥，请和我保持距离。

帅哥不急着反驳，帅哥挑了挑眉尾，直起腰，慢慢后撤，慢慢抽出正泡在销魂窟的淫水里的鸡巴。那花朵一般的雌穴没有立即闭合，还敞开着，差不多小拇指粗细的程度，淫水正一滴一滴从这个小小窄窄的肉洞往外流，都好像一张嘴巴，吃到兴头上便来不及吞咽口水。

故意放慢的抽出速度令艺兴只觉酥麻入骨，更糟糕的是世勋的坏心眼变本加厉，不完全抽出鸡巴，还让龟头留在穴口附近位置，轻轻浅浅地摩擦那处，发出滋啵——滋啵——这样的水声。

艺兴被折磨得欲仙欲死，哭唧唧地求饶。世勋不理，直把人折磨到主动捏着他那根东西往穴眼儿里塞才肯罢休，就这样，最后龟头出来时还要轻俏地划一下会阴，黏腻汁水跟着一起涌出来几滴，顺着会阴流下去，弄得后穴口周围都好湿。

因为很慢，动作声音什么的被很清楚感知，艺兴打了个哆嗦，下意识呜咽起来。他用鼻腔发声，听上去软糯娇嗲。世勋的骨头也要酥了。

“你干嘛……”艺兴委屈地抱怨，胳膊勉强撑起酥软的上半身，靠近帅气的男朋友，“不做了啊？我还没——”

“是你说的，”男朋友面无表情打断，“距离保持美，行啊，保持。”

这家伙，怎变得像狐狸一样狡猾，拿他的话挤兑他。艺兴瘪着嘴巴腹诽。男朋友一眼就看穿他的不满，却故意不遂他的愿，甚至作势要穿衣服回自己家。

艺兴终于着急了，瞪圆眼睛喊，你敢！世勋嘴角噙着笑悠然自若答，你看我敢不敢？又心说，还不信治不了你这个小作精了。

小作精气鼓鼓瞪着男朋友，伸手跟人要自己那些“玩具”，特别理直气壮。

玩具？哦，我都扔了。男朋友挥挥手，拜拜，明天见。说完就走，潇洒且无情。

这就走了？就、就把他一个人留在这儿？光着屁股敞着穴不管他了？小作精拳头都硬了，哼哼唧唧喊，有本事你别回来！

男朋友真的就再没敲响大门，真的说不理他就不理他，回家当和尚。

艺兴越想越生气，咣咣砸墙，边砸边喊，你给我过来！你过不过来？你再不过来我就、我就——

就什么？能干什么啊，一抽屉的玩具早就被男朋友没收扔掉，连一个跳蛋都不给留，亏当初还觉得男朋友独占欲这么强实在帅气迷人，现在想想，自己真是色欲熏心，一不留神就让男朋友哄得五迷三道。

可世勋也是长得真的很帅嘛。棱角分明，剑眉星目，气质优越，身材挺拔，尤其下面那根东西，比玩具好了不知道多少倍——硬硬热热的，插进穴眼儿后还没怎么动就能叫自己爽到直流水。

艺兴坐在床边夹着腿扭了扭屁股，雌穴空虚难耐，只有淫肉互相摩擦，没有男朋友粗大的鸡巴狠狠贯穿，揉开子宫口卡在那处快速捣杵着，最后射进去，把子宫当成精壶那样痛快射满。他快难受疯了，被情欲折磨，被烦人的男朋友留在这里不管。下垂眼眨巴几下，眼底漫起一层委屈的水汽。

不过嘛，毕竟是靠斯托卡这种伎俩把男朋友追到手，大不了故技重施。

艺兴套上一件衬衫，不系扣子，再喷点香水，甜甜的那种，爱马仕的屋顶花园，然后带着一把椅子出门，然后坐在世勋家门外面，双脚分开踩在椅子边沿，露出又湿又红的下体，开始对着门框上方的摄像头自慰。

2.

这个双性小变态本就生了一具敏感淫乱的身体，早先靠着玩具让自己高潮，后来有了男朋友就只需躺平爽。可现在，玩具都被男朋友扔了，男朋友又在门后面当和尚，小变态要是想潮吹射精就必须依靠自己一双手。

用手能做到吗？又不是男朋友那双手。不过小变态到底是小变态，此刻条件虽简陋，却难不倒他。

艺兴闭上眼，幻想世勋正抚摸他的身体，和平时做得一样，从脖颈摸到乳尖，再滑过小腹，然后轻轻揉捻颜色漂亮的小鸡巴，接着拨开肥厚花唇挑逗已经湿软的雌穴，用指尖勾开穴口，色情地抠挖内里软肉。

他学习男朋友平时的动作，但怎么做都觉得哪里不对。

好烦，都怪男朋友指奸的本事那么厉害，搞得他现在在这方面已经陌生了。

艺兴委屈地看着摄像头，上目线水水，任谁瞧见都会动情，偏偏世勋还不给他开门。讨厌的家伙！

他垂下眼帘思忖片刻，而后抿着嘴悄悄发笑。

“勋勋啊，”他对着摄像头说，“给你看点好东西。”

细白修长的手指移到一对奶尖上，隔着衬衫开始按摩那两处。先是捏起奶尖缓慢揉搓，很快，奶尖就硬得像两粒小豆子，撑起衬衫，看上去好色情。艺兴加重力气，一边揉搓一边拉扯，而后用手掌贴着奶尖打圈揉按，时不时换成手指，只拿中指，其余四根指头稍微翘起来，配着已经开始享受的表情，竟是比av女优还性感几百倍。

身体里的性快感越来越多了，艺兴半张着嘴发出幼猫叫似的呻吟。下面雌穴自己张开了一丝缝，穴眼儿缩了缩，淫水像口水那样慢慢流出来。但他并不急着把手指插进去，仍专注于按摩奶尖。

这就是双性小变态要给男朋友看的好东西——仅仅是摸奶就把自己送上高潮。

坏心眼的家伙，专挑男朋友受不了的方式。

“唔……勋勋……”

艺兴望着摄像头，眼神迷离，两颊潮红，雌穴已经湿得不像话，越来越多黏答答的汁水流出来，屁股底下的座椅都湿了。他抬了抬屁股，像平时给世勋蹭鸡巴那样动作着。一双手仍在揉捏奶尖，虽然有衬衫遮挡，但他知道，自己那两团敏感得要命的奶子已经有了很明显的变化——奶肉被染上潮红，乳晕和奶尖都变成深粉色。

而小变态也知道男朋友有多么喜欢他的一对奶子，做爱时总是含吮奶尖，很用力地吸着，非要吸出奶水的程度。

艺兴笑起来，是那种天真单纯的笑靥，又甜又软，可他的动作一点都不天真单纯，他对着门框上方的摄像头慢慢打开衣服，露出微微隆起的一对奶子，当然还有深粉色的乳晕同奶尖。他不说话，只一边揉捏奶尖一边伸出舌头勾了一下，好像他平时给男朋友舔鸡巴那般，一下一下地舔着空气。

“勋勋，我饿了，请我吃宵夜好不好？”

3.

“……现在立刻马上给我进来！”

“抱我。”

4.

在床上肏哭双性小变态并不能让世勋彻底满足，他总觉得缺了点什么，不仅仅是艺兴不答应同居那件事，更重要的，是那个人会不会只喜欢他的脸，要是再遇见比他更帅的怎么办？甩了他？提上裤子转头奔向别人的怀抱？躺床上给别人敞着穴挨操？？？

那还能了得！想想都会气得要杀人。

危机感时不时冒出来骚扰世勋，饶是他一个白羊男都架不住。

其实……他想，其实如果艺兴愿意说一句“我更喜欢的是你这个人”，自己倒也不会这般苦恼，偏偏艺兴从来不说，就算说了，也是透着“因为你长得帅所以我喜欢你”这种意思。更让他发愁，还不如什么都别说。

这样患得患失的心情约莫是这么多年头一回体验到，世勋后知后觉，觉得自己这次真陷进去了，被那朵黑莲花牢牢抓在手心里。

这可真叫人躁郁。

叮。手机响起。艺兴回信了，告诉世勋今天晚上也不回家。

【这么忙？】

【是啊，这么忙。】

【不回家的话睡哪里？】

【公司附近的酒店。】

世勋看向对面大楼，同一层位置就是艺兴所在的公司。隔着一百来米，根本看不清他的小变态此刻正在做什么。低落逐渐弥漫心间，他叹了口好长好长的气。便又问，晚上吃饭怎么办？一个人解决？还想问需不需要自己作陪，转念觉得不太好，怕被察觉到自己依赖心太强，用这点拿捏他倒还是小事，就担心因此完全失去主动权。

——那句话怎么说来着？陷得太深是不会有好下场的。

不出所料，小变态回复他，这么惦记我啊？离不开我了？

世勋吃了瘪，反扣手机，一整天都不再回信给艺兴。他面上装僵持，实则心里按捺不住，来来回回不知道点开多少次微信，然而对话始终停留于那两个问题，再无新消息。

所谓爱情的苦恼，如今也算品尝到了。

5.

艺兴连着加班好几天，这几天里一直没回家，一直睡酒店。甚至忙到闲聊的时间都没有，偶尔，世勋会主动发消息，无外乎是那几个问题，吃了没，睡了没，忙完没。他的小变态一改往日黏他那股劲儿，鲜少回复，回也就回一个单字：嗯，没，没。

……丢。

世勋烦躁得不要不要，坏情绪害臆想疯狂作乱，臆想艺兴是不是骗他，骗他加班，实际背着他和新认识的帅哥来往。

于是，这天晚上世勋做了一个好可怕的噩梦，梦见他的小变态冷着脸向他提分手，甚至说他是早泄男，嘲讽他有病就去医院看病。他被吓醒，先揪开裤裆检查小兄弟，摸了摸，嗯，有反应的；紧接给艺兴飚电话。

二半夜的，鬼都睡了，可想而知这一通电话有多惹人暴躁。

一个“喂”字还没说出来，就听见那边艺兴迷迷糊糊骂，他妈的烦不烦！刚给你们讲完怎么又不懂！是饭桶吗你们！骂完就挂电话，解释都不等的。想来怕是把世勋当成公司同事。

虽然有些郁闷，但也确实松了口气。他的小变态真的在忙工作，没有背着他搞三搞四。

在心里组织一番言辞，他发消息过去，先道了歉，为半夜三更扰人清梦，而后直截了当表达自己已经口干舌燥许久，有空吗？想找你爽一爽。

原以为睡醒会收到艺兴的回复，会跟以前一样，你来我往的说两句荤话，未曾想回复就两个字：很忙。

淦啊！

6.

晚上下班回家，世勋懒得再搞那些弯弯绕，直接给艺兴发出视频邀请，意外的，没怎么等就接通了。

他的小变态好像刚洗过澡，好像还有点疲倦，神态懒懒懵懵的，眼睛要睁不睁，顶着一头半干的自然卷同他问好。

两个人有一搭没一搭聊，这么说了一会儿反而招得艺兴更加困倦，脑袋点得像小鸡啄米，眼睛也闭上了，只用哼哼唧唧的语气词回应世勋。

好在没有挂断视频，世勋不说话了，就看着手机屏幕里的艺兴。小小一方屏幕圈着那个人软白脸蛋，不知道是滤镜还是因为洗过澡，那张脸蛋透着可口的粉色，往下是纤瘦脖颈与线条性感的肩膀。

就突然口干舌燥，想狠狠咬一口对方肩头，再舔一舔，舔得那个人直说痒，直向自己求饶。可是身体很老实，腿心隐秘处发情了，雌穴一缩一缩的，挤出零星汁水，拨开花瓣一样的肉唇会看见穴口已经变得又湿又红，已经张开成一个小小的肉洞，那么饥渴，等不及要吃鸡巴。

小变态向来很主动，两条腿抬起来挂在他腰侧，屁股翘着，手指勾开穴口，用软趴趴的眼神勾引他。

勋勋快点进来……骚逼饿了，勋勋喂饱她好不好？

说就说吧，还故意拿指尖沾满淫水，再递过来，再撒着娇求他尝一口。

很好吃的……勋勋不是最喜欢吗？进来吧，进来好好肏我……

于是扶着鸡巴直直插进去，一下就贯穿到底，龟头都顶住深处的子宫入口。淫肉紧紧包裹鸡巴，还会动呢，一动一动地给鸡巴按摩，吐着淫水色情地按摩。

世勋深陷性幻想，一瞬不瞬地盯着屏幕里艺兴的睡脸，手伸进裤裆打起手枪。五指兄弟确实不及小变态的骚逼半分，但也能稍稍聊以慰藉。

眼看着要到临界点，忽然传来一阵开门声，从手机喇叭里飞出来，是艺兴那边。接着是一个男人的声音，听不太清楚，断断续续几个字。

“还没睡啊……快睡吧……我在……”

不止这些，艺兴还回应了，用那副软软白白的困倦模样含糊不清回应几句。什么你怎么才回来，什么带没带夜宵，甚至还有一句“你也快去洗”。问一声回一声地说着，好像根本忘了还在跟正牌男友视频。

世勋傻眼了。

他妈的谁啊？！谁！！！

7.

这个社会杀人竟然犯法！

8.

一阵急促敲门声叫醒艺兴，他翻了个身，拿被子盖住脑袋。可门外的家伙好固执，拍门拍得震天响。

你妈的！杀了你！

艺兴气鼓鼓下床去开门，一个字还没说就被对方扛起来，然后被扔到床上，然后双手被绑在床头，接着双腿被分开举起压到身上，两只脚腕和双手被连在一起捆着，下体呈V字形大大敞开。

对方一系列动作行云流水，快得反应时间都没留。艺兴那点起床气生生没了，他傻呆呆看着身上的人，好半天，傻呆呆问，你怎么来了？

世勋哼笑一声，“我怎么就不能来。”

“啊？哎不是——”

“不是什么？我不来好给你留空约野男人是吗！”

“什么野男人啊？”

“你说什么野男人！”世勋捏着艺兴的下巴，冷着脸逼近，“刚才跟我视频的时候谁进来跟你说话了？你还催他洗澡！洗干净好方便办事吗！”

艺兴眨巴两下眼睛，歪着头想了想，忽然挣扎起来，边嚷嚷快放开他，不然会被同事看见！

同事？

“废话！”

“……你不是一个人住？”

“我不是一个人还能是什么！”

气势立刻倒过来，世勋萎了，艺兴却变成要吃人的小狮子，凶巴巴，气哼哼，张牙舞爪要和男朋友决斗。

世勋讪讪一笑，直说是误会，解释自己就是气昏头，所以……

“所以个屁！”艺兴吼道，“松开我啊！”

“哎……”

答应了要松开，却在看见光裸下体时停住动作。世勋抬脚点了点艺兴那根粉嫩的小鸡巴，似笑非笑问：“既然是同事为什么不穿好衣服睡觉？嗯？”

“……谁睡觉穿衣服啊！”

“我。”

艺兴不气反笑，轻飘飘回，你跟我睡觉就不穿衣服，从，来，不，穿。

好像哪里不对，又好像说得都对。

世勋半天没从那句话里绕出来，干脆放弃，接着三两下脱干净衣服，哼笑着告诉他的小变态，那就光着睡吧。

“你——我同事一会儿就回来了……喂……”

都到了这个地步，哪还有不吃的道理。

去他的同事，没有同事，只有男朋友！

9.

有一阵子没做，他的小变态又被他绑在床上摆出随便享用的姿势，可他并不着急肏穴，反而先在房间里转了一圈，东翻翻西看看。

这边世勋转来转去，那边艺兴就盯着他的裤裆看来看去。小变态嘴馋了，被绑住的四肢也酸痛，他不知道男朋友打算搞什么，也懒得知道，他只想男朋友现在就扶着鸡巴插进去给他止痒，哪个穴都好，只要进来。

“你到底做不做？！”艺兴没好气地喊。

世勋回头看了一眼，不说话，然后蹲下身从床底拿出一个纸箱，“这是什么？”

“没、没什么——哎你！别拆！”

晚了，男朋友三两下就撕烂纸箱，当看清楚箱子里的玩意儿，帅气脸蛋比锅底都黑。

“让我看看这都是什么，”世勋皮笑肉不笑，“按摩棒，跳蛋，拉珠，乳夹……哇哦，还有双头龙——”他拿起那个U字形的双头龙晃了晃，“可以啊小朋友，这种东西都买回来，你到底是有多、饥、渴？”他说一个字就逼近艺兴一分，最后，几乎把那东西怼到艺兴脸上。

双性小变态又慌又怕，但面上还强壮镇定，气哼哼抱怨要不是你把我的玩具都扔了我至于重新买吗！

“怪我？”

“怪你！就怪你！”

世勋气笑了，这小变态真是强词夺理。

“行，那你以后就跟这些玩具过去吧！”

“不要！”

“不要你还买？！”

“不买怎么办！我又不是天天跟你睡一张床上！”艺兴委屈地吸了吸鼻子，眼睛眨巴眨巴，一副要哭出来的模样。

世勋心软，叹口气说：“那搬一起住就行了啊，你偏偏不愿意。”

“可是……可是……”

“可是什么？”

“可是我怕你嫌我烦，嫌我太黏你……”

原来是这样吗？真是多余的担心。

世勋无奈地笑了笑，温柔拭去艺兴眼角挂着的金豆豆，柔声说：“我喜欢你都来不及，怎么会嫌你烦，倒是你，动不动就说只喜欢我的脸——我就只有这张脸能让你喜欢吗？”

“可你真的长得很帅，”艺兴认真说道，“我从没见过比世勋还帅的人。”

“……”

“真的！我没骗你！”

世勋哭笑不得，他知道艺兴不会跟他撒谎，但想要的并不是这样的喜欢啊。

“……你跟我上床就是因为这个吗？”

艺兴不解，想了想，说：“可我只跟你做爱，我不要其他人，只要你的。”

……这又算哪门子解释。

“只要我的什么？”

“当然是你这个人啊——我说你到底做不做！这样很难受啊！”

10.

做，干嘛不做。

11.

反正买了新玩具，就试试看好不好用。

12.

艺兴仰着下巴发出一声长长的、软软的呻吟，帅气的男朋友正在指奸下面雌穴，骨节分明的手指在穴眼儿里来回转着抽插，擦过淫肉搞出咕叽咕叽那种动静。指关节故意弓起，重重擦过淫肉。指尖动了动，瘙痒一般挠着。双性小变态受不了这样对待，屁股扭来扭去，雌穴夹得好紧，急切的要男朋友给他更多。

“勋勋……”小变态快哭了，眼泪汪汪地看着男朋友。

男朋友仍然很冷静，慢慢抽出手指，黏腻汁水搞得手指上都是，中指与无名指分开，汁水被拉成黏腻透亮的细丝。

小变态馋得要命，张开嘴，暗示男朋友把手指插进嘴里好让他尝尝自己淫水的味道。

“别急。”世勋舔了下手指，从箱子里拿出U字形的双头龙放去艺兴腿间，稍微按了按两个穴就慢慢送进去。

雌穴还好，刚才已经享受过指奸，可后穴还是很紧，双头龙那么粗，根本没办法立刻吃下。

艺兴可怜地呜咽起来，手脚被绑着动弹不得，敞成V字形的双腿细细打起哆嗦，他向世勋求饶，求男朋友别再折磨他。他哭得梨花带雨的，男朋友差点心软。

但也只是差点。世勋俯下身含住奶尖，一边吸吮一边把玩具往后穴里插。他和他的小变态在情事上已经是非常契合的地步，只用舌头卷起奶尖吸一口就会让小变态爽得直打哆嗦。要是再拿牙齿叼住奶尖轻轻拉扯，他的小变态肯定会哭，眼睛流水，小鸡巴流水，这样的程度。如果再——

“你、你别看我了……”艺兴侧过头躲开世勋直勾勾的眼神。

对，如果吸奶的同时直勾勾看着小变态，那么就会换来难得的害羞。他好喜欢，心脏要爆炸那种喜欢。

眼神与动作逐渐让艺兴放松，双头龙顺利没入腿心两个穴眼儿，世勋捏着中间部位缓慢抽插。那东西虽是死物，可小变态到底敏感过头，开始晃着屁股配合抽插节奏，软白身体泛起迷人的潮红色，脸蛋也汗涔涔的。

“兴儿……”世勋嗫嚅着，仔细舔舐艺兴脸上的汗水，又用鼻尖蹭了蹭，蹭耳朵，蹭脖颈，像只大型犬。

艺兴只觉半边身子都酥麻了，心痒难耐，不再满足于玩具伺候，想要男朋友那根东西，那根粗长硬热的鸡巴直直插进雌穴，进得好深，龟头都能撞上子宫口的地步。他舔了舔嘴唇，仰头和世勋接吻。男朋友好会接吻，舌头舔弄下唇中间的浅浅沟壑，沿着唇形扫了一圈，最后再伸进嘴巴里勾着舌头缠绕。

“唔……勋、勋勋……”艺兴用舌头勾断两人唇瓣上牵连的细丝，“下面要……”

“要什么？”

“要勋勋舔……”

他声音哑哑，神态也迷人，尤其浑身透着欲求不满的气息，着实想让人狠狠肏哭。

“舔哪里？”世勋说着，拇指重重滑过肥厚花唇。

艺兴抬了抬屁股，红着脸回了两个字：“骚逼……”见男朋友呼吸都凝滞，心里好得意，火上浇起了油，“不要玩具，”他贴着男朋友的耳朵低语，“要勋勋的舌头、手指，还有……鸡巴。”

13.

老婆故意勾引自己怎么办？在线等，急得鸡巴疼死了。

14.

去他的到底喜欢什么，有妻如此，夫什么求都没了。

15.

双头龙被扔到床底下去，世勋看都不看一眼，艺兴倒是有点着急——很贵的——余光瞟见男朋友不算好的脸色，他笑得乖巧，而后同男朋友撒娇，咬着下嘴唇扮出那种小笨蛋笑。

“勋勋，快点吧，这种姿势真的好累，还好疼呢。”

世勋扫了眼艺兴被捆住的手腕和脚腕，细白皮肉上已经勒出红印子，他心疼了，立刻解开绳子。还不等人缓口气又忽然掐住膝盖窝，把两条腿压在艺兴肩头，接着低头舔弄湿软雌穴。他的小变态只僵了一下便开始享受，一边扭屁股一边哼哼唧唧地叫床。

那把子声音又软又甜，直教世勋骨头发酥，而吸着舌头的雌穴更是让他发疯。又湿又滑的软肉一动一动的，还夹得好紧，要快点、用力点才能彻底舔开。肥厚肉唇尝起来也好美味，咬一口尝尝——唔……软软的，好好吃。

后穴呢？刚才用双头龙肏了一会儿，现在应该可以顺利吃下手指吧。

世勋一边给雌穴做口交一边把手指插进后穴，里面还有点干涩，没关系，多插一会儿就会变软，会变得跟雌穴一样饥渴，一样迫不及待求他肏。

舌头在雌穴里抽插，而后穴被中指和无名指做着扩张，艺兴舒服到眼睛眯起嘴巴半张，软白身子像蛇那样扭动着，一对奶尖开始发痒了，想被男朋友再好好舔一舔。他用黏糊糊的音调说话，黏糊糊喊男朋友的乳名，勋勋，勋勋……这样喊着，男朋友看上去无动于衷，可是额角脖颈暴起的青筋已经出卖了那份按捺不住的情动。

不等艺兴再说什么，世勋忽然咬了口小鸡巴的根部，虽吃了痛，但痛感反而引发更加剧烈的快感。雌穴喷出小股淫水，搞得男朋友下巴上都是。

艺兴吚吚呜呜地哭起来，边哭边求男朋友别再折磨他。

“勋勋……舔舔我好不好？”

“不是在舔了吗？”  
“这里——”艺兴挺起一对软白奶子，黏唧唧撒娇，“这里要舔……”

“这里是什么？”

“奶子……”

他用害羞的神态说，一张白净面皮涨得通红，看上去比甜团子还可口。汗水打湿额发，眼睫上湿漉漉的，分不清是汗水还是眼泪。

世勋看了几秒，凑过去温柔舔干净。艺兴向来怕痒，软趴趴地笑着要躲开，可也好喜欢被男朋友舔，于是露出那种刻意忍耐的可爱表情。

“你啊……”世勋叹了口气，“怎么这么可爱，都是快三十岁的人了……”

“那你喜欢我吗？”

“……废话，你呢？”

艺兴冲两人挨着的下体扬了扬下巴，“都这样了，你说我喜不喜欢你？快点吧。”

快点进来，快点肏坏我。

做过很多次，可每一次被进入时还是会爽到直叹息。鸡巴粗长硬热，烫得艺兴打了个哆嗦。世勋也觉得自己快被雌穴烫化，不过是刚进去而已，里面淫肉就立刻缩紧，夹得他不住粗喘。他放慢进去的速度，一寸一寸地往内里顶。他的小变态早就馋了，现在终于吃到想吃的，不止身前小鸡巴激动到哭，雌穴也分泌出好多黏糊糊汁水，硬胀龟头擦过淫肉时发出唧唧、唧唧那种动静。太勾魂。

听觉受了刺激，埋在雌穴里的鸡巴又胀大一圈，穴口要被撑裂似的，吃得好困难。

世勋抚摸着两人相连的地方，满目迷恋地扫视艺兴的身体。

怎么那么漂亮？他想，也问了出来，可他的小变态早就沉溺于肉欲，顾不上回答，只胡乱点了点头算作回应。见他仍动作缓慢，便哼唧着催促，催他快点，催他舔一舔一对奶子。他应了小变态的要求，俯下身来回舔弄深粉色的奶尖，下体也渐渐放快速度，肏得汁水四溅，整片下体又黏又湿。

鼠蹊嗵嗵嗵撞着柔软腿心，腿根都被撞红了，一下钝重插入后，世勋没急着抽出，而是紧紧贴上去，打着圈变换着角度要揉开深处小口。耻毛蹭着柔软肌肤，两片花唇都被压得变了形。艺兴呜咽一声，脚背绷紧，等待男朋友往子宫里肏。可男朋友却抽出鸡巴，拿龟头揉了揉后穴口就往里顶。

“啊啊——勋勋……别、别那么快……”

艺兴急促喘息着，他放松不下来，世勋又那么着急，两人一时都吃了苦。没办法，只好去摸摸身前那根小鸡巴安慰安慰。

那根东西生得好漂亮，颜色形状什么的都特别讨人嘴馋。世勋见到的第一眼就喜欢得不得了。他熟练地揉着铃口，对待珍宝一般细细抚摸茎身。很快，艺兴就被摸得重又了快感，后穴嫩肉有些软下来，世勋深吸口气便直直插进去。

没有任何适应时间，世勋按住艺兴腿根钝重快速地肏干后穴。虽不像雌穴会主动喷水，但紧致程度竟是比雌穴还令人发疯。仿若不合适的肉套子，怎么都操不松。不过他已经知道那里的敏感点在什么地方，鸡巴稍稍换了个角度插进去就碰到了。他的小变态尖叫一声，雌穴都激动得喷水。

“兴儿不摸摸看吗？”世勋贴着艺兴的耳朵低语，顺手解开绑住双腕的绳子，然后握着那只柔荑引去下面后穴，一边摸，一边粗喘着说：“兴儿的屁股穴好紧，都夹疼我了……”

艺兴眨巴眨巴眼睛，“换个姿势吧，”说着，主动换成跪趴的姿势，翘起的白软屁股晃了晃，“这样进来好不好？”

当然好了。

世勋掐住艺兴那把小细腰，鸡巴贴着臀缝蹭了蹭就插入后穴。他动得好快，他的小变态身形不稳，被他顶得直往前跑。于是把人拽回来箍进怀里，上下起伏着挨他的操。

艺兴软了身体靠在世勋胸口，一双手抓住男朋友搂着他的手，脑袋也枕着男朋友的宽肩，放肆享受欢愉。动作间，沉甸甸的囊袋拍打着雌穴入口，搞得那地方酥酥痒痒。艺兴伸手揉了下囊袋，回头和世勋撒娇。

“别只在屁股穴里啊……”他像小猫那样调皮地舔弄男朋友的嘴唇，“骚逼也要勋勋的鸡巴进来——啊啊！”

话音还没落就被按倒，男朋友宽大的一双手抓着他的屁股，硬热鸡巴从后穴抽出再插进雌穴，肏一会儿雌穴再回到后穴。就这样来回在两个穴眼儿里抽送，肏得两处都是又湿又软，都变成小拇指粗细的肉洞。

艺兴被世勋按住脑袋无法动弹，不过没关系，他本来就喜欢男朋友在床上野蛮，哪怕一把细腰被迫弯成C字形，屁股都被撞疼，他也不愿意求饶，反而发出更娇嗲更要人命的呻吟。

床嘎吱嘎吱晃着，身后男朋友的粗喘声也飞进耳朵，他听得好喜欢，伸手勾住男朋友的大腿，翘着屁股往男朋友身上贴。

“勋勋……呜……勋勋好棒……好舒服……”艺兴流着口水叫床，“鸡巴好硬……啊啊……”

世勋听着，眼睛都红了，下体狠命往雌穴里撞，白浆被捣出来黏在穴口又粘到鼠蹊粘到鸡巴根部，他沾了一些，伸进艺兴嘴巴逼他的小变态吃掉。小变态乖乖含住手指吸吮舔弄，还像吃鸡巴那样给手指口交。

“就这么爽？嗯？”世勋弯下腰掐住艺兴脸蛋，“屁股穴和骚逼都在咕叽咕叽叫呢……”

他的小变态松开手指，转而一下下啄着他的嘴唇，哼哼唧唧地说喜欢，说再快点，只要再快一点，只要肏开骚透的小子宫就会喷水给他看。

哪有不答应的道理。世勋直起身子，轻车熟路找到雌穴深处的小嘴，晃了晃腰就插了进去。那地方立刻紧紧咬住鸡巴，甚至紧紧吸着，不知廉耻般要吃精液。

如他的小变态所说，鸡巴刚插进子宫就潮喷了，淫肉痉挛抽搐着，热热黏黏的汁全都水浇在龟头上，爽到直打哆嗦。而艺兴已经爽得无法发声，只会张着嘴急促喘息，腰部一耸一耸的，好像射了。世勋伸手去摸，摸到一手黏答答的精液，再摸了一会儿，竟是摸到水一样的东西——他的小变态失禁了，被他操尿了。

意识到这点，世勋兴奋得要发疯，掐着艺兴的屁股又快又狠往雌穴里撞了几十次，最后一次重重插进子宫，鼠蹊一松，精液就喷了进去。

小变态的子宫小小的，射了几股就被射满，鸡巴抽出来后开始往外流，像一条白线，从雌穴流到小鸡巴的根部，再一滴一滴地流在床单上。

世勋盯着那地方，一边看，一边把剩下的精液打出来，然后用艺兴的屁股擦干净。末了，不忘蹭一蹭后穴，搞得整个下体泥泞湿黏。

16.

还不够，还想要很多，最好把他的小变态肏成大松货，两个穴松松垮垮的，淌着他射进去的精液，流着被他肏出来的淫水。

等十个月后，他的小变态就会生下他的孩子，而怀孕时也不放过，要小变态挺着大肚子骑在身上晃屁股，一对乳肉因为怀孕涨得好大，就在眼前晃来晃去，好馋，好像尝一尝小变态的奶水，于是含住硬硬立起来的奶尖，稍微吸一吸就真的喷了奶水出来。

小变态抱着他，可怜兮兮求他别吃了，都吸没了，什么都没有了。

胡说，明明还有很多，喂完他还能再喂孩子——不行，只能给他吃，香香甜甜的奶水只能进他的肚子。

17.

同事在门外地上捡到一张房卡，看门牌号应该是楼下的，正要敲门，里面忽然传来很暧昧的动静。

……行，叭。

18.

从那之后，好奇怪，再碰上艺兴加班竟然谁都不愿意和他住一个房间，他以为自己被排斥，回家后委屈巴巴向男朋友抱怨。

男朋友揉了揉那头卷毛，安慰道，别难过啦，我去陪你好不好。

算了吧，你去我都睡不好的。

可男朋友还是去了，和他做睡前运动，然后搂着他睡觉。

艺兴心想，累是有点累，腰也好痛，不过男朋友这么贴心，暂时就不计较了吧。他亲了下男朋友的嘴巴，埋进男朋友怀里，渐渐进入安眠。


End file.
